


Precious To Me

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking to Cope, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Near Future, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yuri's cat ends up with a surprise pregnancy. Otabek keeps Yuri from having a mental breakdown.





	Precious To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED MORE OTAYURI CUTENESS IN MY LIFE. I saw " **[Yuri, Otabek + Yuri's cat has kittens. Any rating accepted.](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156725946586/yurio-otabek-yuris-cat-has-kittens-any-rating)** " off the YOI Kink Meme and it seemed like the perfect way to express that! Hope you enjoyed! Any thoughts/comments deeply appreciated!♥♥ WE ARE ALSO ON 25 WEEKS OF YOI WEDNESDAYS! THIS IS EXCITING!

 

*

The wifi finally kicks in.

Otabek swallows his gulp of his mocha-flavored coffee, wiping his hand on his thigh. He feels along for his mobile buzzing with endless alerts, seated in his jacket's pocket. The one from Yuri's SMS about his cat catches his attention.

> ❤ **4.9 likes**
> 
> **yuri-plisetsky** this fatass got pregnant 
> 
> View all 379 comments

He senses the flicker of Yuri's panic all the way down within the subway station.

"Guess that solves the mystery," Otabek comments idly, shouldering his black leather-cased mobile to press in his ear. He listens to Yuri's reluctant cry of exasperation. "If she's vomiting while resting, call the vet again. It'll be alright."

"Beka, she's not an _outdoor_ cat—I let her out once or twice—"

Otabek politely excuses himself around a shrill, violently gesturing woman and a teenage boy arguing, weaving out of their path. He follows the herd of passengers up the station-stairs, looking around at blaring afternoon traffic. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't start a fight online, or with Viktor Nikiforov. He's trying to reach me too."

" _Medak_ —"

The connection ends with another muttered curse-word, and Yuri's line dies.

Even with the walkway crowded, Otabek manages to get his key in the door eight minutes later. Instead of Yuri, his cat greets him, meowing noisily and rubbing herself to Otabek's leg. He unties his shoes, petting her fluffy ears.

"You look healthy enough," Otabek tells her, lifting Sasha gently and examining her bulging tummy.

She squirms in Otabek's arms, meowing out a complaint and arching herself to get down.

"It'll be another four weeks before the kittens are here," Yuri's voice drifts in. He materializes from the doorway. Yuri doesn't sound as _sharp_ or irritated as Otabek heard earlier. "They said 70 days."

"Plenty of time to look up what to do, right?" Otabek lowers Yuri's cat, suddenly mindful of how he touches her middle. She skitters off, around the corner. Yuri rolls his eyes and heads towards Otabek's direction, slipping his fingers, hands, arms to lock around his boyfriend's hips, urging him closer.

Otabek inhales into a quick, cramped kiss, squinting his eyes a little. He _definitely_ tastes the beer.

"I'm _stressed_ , not drunk, jesus," Yuri answers the silent, contemplative look, his lips ticking up. "I was gonna take a bath…" Yuri's palms ride up the bleached fabric of Otabek's cotton tee. "You look like you need it too…"

" _Mmhm_ …"

Otabek drags his fingers into Yuri's midnight-dyed hair, playing with cropped, chin-length ends. His thumb presses over the multitude of silver-and-black hoops attached to Yuri's cartilage. The nineteen-year-old had the four piercings to his left ear for half a year now, and the three piercings on the opposite ear for less than four. He's gorgeous with or without them, but Otabek enjoys Yuuri's passion for _standing out._

Yuri's mobile goes off, coming from the bedroom. Otabek watches a new scowl forming.

"Go run the bath," he says firmly, squeezing Yuri's shoulder and pulling out his own mobile. He shuts it off, and then shuts off Yuri's.

*

Otabek convinced Yuri to not purchase leopard-print shower curtains, seeing as they were ridiculously expensive for such poorly made material, but Yuri had not relented on the tiger-striped bathroom rugs and towels.

The air steams up, not enough to prevent him from seeing the tiled, unscrubbed wall.

Yuri stretches out, his knees cradling Otabek's sides, as both men half-submerge into the scalding water. "Fuck today," he mumbles, shifting himself, Otabek's muscular, tan back comfortably resting against his chest.

"Do you feel guilty about your cat?" Otabek shrugs, their hands intertwined. "This isn't your fault."

Yuri's chest shudders in.

"What if… _I don't know_ , what if something goes wrong and she gets hurt?"

"That's very unlikely. But we can keep an eye on her," Otabek replies determinedly, peering over his shoulder. "Sasha will be okay."

Yuri gives him a calculating, doubting look, prompting Otabek to turn around.

He half-smirks.

"… mm, so you gonna fuck me or not?"

Yuri's words rush over Otabek, despite the meaning being abruptly and plainly put, they're like a swift, crawling heat within Otabek's gut. It crawls further, reddening the surface of his face. And then something shifts, like a familiar gear clicking into its rightful place.

Before he questions it, Otabek kneels up, sloshing the bathwater. He braces his hands to the tub slightly, hovering near Yuri's space but not daring to touch him.

Otabek's eyes lid, the grey-wash color seeming to darken.

" _Not_ ," he murmurs.

Yuri's features bunch up with confusion. He then stares in wide-eyed, mounting shock as Otabek reaches underneath himself, panting and rocking himself on his _own_ fingers. "Oh—fuck _yes_ —" Yuri laughs out, mouth-to-mouth, angling the next kiss to open against Otabek's and licking inside. " _Beka_ , shityes, yes-"

" _Yura_ ," Otabek groans out, feeling his body tugged into Yuri's naked, wet lap.

Gladly.

*

Yuri's cat survives the birth, feeding and bathing her six little kittens with motherly affection.

Otabek helps clean out the newspaper bedding and ragged blanket in her secluded nesting area—one of the gigantic laundry baskets, not too far from her litter box—and notices the litter's runt mewling helplessly.

"She's not getting enough milk," Yuri grumbles.

He orders his boyfriend to take over while shopping for what they need.

The kitten's siblings are bigger than her, and she's getting trampled in the scramble for food. Otabek shushes her quietly, holding her against his sternum, massaging her head and listening to her whimper out tiny, needy noises.

Yuri sets up the formula, passing off the bottle while he checks on the litter, snapping a photo.

> ❤ **5.2 likes**
> 
> **yuri-plisetsky** i guess they're not bad  
>  **sara-crispino** HOW'S IT FEEL BEING A GRANDPA???????????  
>  **emil+nekola** lmao  
>  **mila_babicheva** LMAO 19 YEAR OLD GRANDPA  
> 
> 
> View all 768 comments

"What's the matter?" Otabek speaks up, witnessing Yuri's eye-twitch.

"I. am. not. a. _grandpa_."

Yuri sends him an outright scandalized, affronted look, as the other man grunts, unable to cover up his laugh. "I _have_ a grandpa, I can't— _goddammit_ , you're lucky that's cute or I'd kick your ass," Yuri mutters, smiling slowly as the kitten in Otabek's hand wiggles her paws and suckles on the baby blue nipple to her milk-bottle.

Otabek smiles back, chuckling again.

"Whatever you say."

*

 


End file.
